


Do I Know The Father?

by DittyWrites



Series: Flash Rogues Shenanigans [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt: Flash Rogues + the phrase "I'm pregnant." So have Lisa revealing to Len that she is pregnant/up the duff/eating for two etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Know The Father?

“I’m pregnant.”

Lisa saw Lens’ entire body tense and an uncomfortable silence fell across the room. She hadn’t exactly wanted to blurt it out like that but she also didn’t exactly plan on getting pregnant either. Lens’ hand were clenched tightly on the table which he was leaning on for support but that was the only giveaway to his emotional state since his face was reading as completely blank. The minutes ticked by awkwardly as Lisa waited for the inevitable reaction.

Eventually he spoke but he avoided her eyes, “And does the father know?”  
  
“Yes.” Informing the father had been her first action after she had comes to terms with the situation herself.  
  
“Do I know the father?”

“Yes.”

“Will I want to kill you both when you tell me who he is?”

“Aside from the whole ‘getting me pregnant thing’ probably not.”

“Are you going to tell me who he is? I know you’ve been seeing someone on the sly for a few months now. And how far along are you?” Damn Lenny, perceptive as usual.

“No. But I will soon. We just need time to…adjust a little. And i’m a little over two months. I’ll really start to show soon.”

Len sighed deeply and looked his sister directly in the face, “And are you…okay? With it I mean.”

Matching his sigh, Lisa spoke as her confident stance deflated entirely. “No. Not at all. I didn’t want a baby Len but now i’m pregnant and the thought of getting rid of it is,” she paused, “horrible. It’s not what I want to do. But I don’t like the idea of giving it up either and then the father is kinda happy about it and i’m terrified.” She spoke in a rush and Lenny could see her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. “I don’t know how to be a mom. I mean look at our parents.” Breaking off, she wiped at her eye with the back of her hand. “And I don’t even have a real job, how would I explain to a kid that their mommas’ been a criminal all her lif-”

Lisa was cut off suddenly but Lennys’ sudden presence in front of her as he pulled her in for a strong hug. The familiar warmth of his parka and the unmistakable smell of oil and mint which was Lennys’ signature scent was insanely comforting and she melted into the hug to allow her brother to support her as he had promised here he would.

As he hugged her, Lenny was completely unsure of how to handle things. The reality of the situation hadn’t really sunk in yet but the sight of Lisa standing there looking so small and vulnerable had forced his brotherly instincts to kick in and he was happy to offer her a strong shoulder to lean on. Earlier in his life he had left Lisa with their father for a few years and the guilt of that abandonment had never left him and he had since sworn to defend his sister from everything and anything life threw at her. But this? This would be a challenge.

“Are you going to tell Mick?” He asked her quietly.

Lisa smiled and answered. “Yes. I just wanted to let you know first. But you know Mick, he’ll sniff out the father and murder him since he’s a stupid overprotective darling.” She growled but her voice held no real venom. “I suppose I should warn baby daddy though, just to be on the lookout. Cause if Mick kills him then I’m going to have a real problem.”

“You think you’ve got problems?” Len said incredulously. “What the hell am I going to do when the kid calls me Uncle Lenny for the first time?”


End file.
